Payment
by spheeris1
Summary: G/X :: Season Two hijinks :: Gabrielle is still 'suffering' from her ordeal with Bacchus and is getting some very interesting ideas... :: Written by request on Livejournal


Title - **Payment**

_Anyone would think that I was still under the influence of Bacchus with the way my thoughts are going..._, Gabrielle mused as she watched the warrior lazily move, barely pulling on the reins and letting Argo stop whenever she liked.  
Unlike before, when the bard would study Xena's movements with a keen eye to foot-placement or how to better grip a weapon... well, now, it was considerably less focused on practical things and more... well, more...

_Gods, the sun is hot all of a sudden!_, Gabrielle thinks as she finds her eyes following the length of Xena's strong arm, lingering over the slope of shoulder to neck... _Mmmm, and what a lovely neck it is..._  
It is that thought that stops Gabrielle in her tracks.  
_Oh... my..._

"You alright?" Xena's warm voice floats back, tinged - as always - with equal parts concern and impatience.  
Gabrielle feels the heat on her face, trying to think of a way to make it go away and leave her skin alone. But instead of going, it actually spreads to parts unseen, rushing up her legs and pooling in the suddenly very aware center of her body.  
"Gabrielle...?" Xena questions, coming closer. _No, stay back, you must or I just might... What? What will I do? I mean, so she has a nice neck... one that I got to bite... savor, even... Dear Gods, what is wrong with me?_

And then Xena places her hand upon Gabrielle's face, her lips forming a frown.  
"You're hot." The warrior states.  
And before sanity can jump in and make a much-needed appearance, Gabrielle replies, her voice taking on a tone is that is not very innocent.  
"So are you."

_Please, just let me sink into the ground..._, Gabrielle prays as Xena stares, her cool palm still resting against Gabrielle's overheated cheek. The bard seems to watch all this with two minds. Her old self, embarrassed and nervous by these hidden feelings. And this new voice inside, prodding the eager tendrils of want to burst forth.  
Gabrielle sort of chuckles and Xena raises an eyebrow. Even that delicate move, so familiar, causes the bard to almost moan aloud._Fight it, don't do that, fight it..._

"Gabrielle, are you sure you are okay?" Xena asks again, her hand drifting down to Gabrielle's shoulder.  
"Great." The bard chokes out.  
"Because I know these past couple of days have been... well, kinda rough and all. You might still be coming down from your time as a bacchae."  
_If only... could I blame that? Maybe..._  
"Yea, probably so, Xena. All that flying around and dancing and stuff... _Don't mention the biting!_...and biting..." _Damn._

That seems to bring them both up short. And they watch each other. Gabrielle notices a subtle change in Xena's eyes, something different slipping out from the arctic blue orbs... then Xena steps back, removing her hand and smiling quickly.  
"Well, I barely felt it. The bite, I mean." Xena says and then turns around, walking back to Argo and pulling the mare a little too fast. The horse protests loudly.  
And Gabrielle finally feels the air move in her lungs again, part of her aching for... _Well, no need to figure that one out. Gods._ The other part, however, notices Xena's new cadence along the path and wonders if, maybe... just maybe... _I mean, could it be that I am not the only one a little fixated on what happened when I was a bacchae?_

* * *

After running to catch up, Gabrielle lets herself ponder this new turn of events. The girl from Potedia knew that it was possible..._Okay, probable, really..._ that her feelings for the warrior princess might be a little more than friendly.  
But she just shoved those feelings aside, not wanting to ruin a good thing with desires she didn't fully understand. Now, however, they are here - and in full force. Gabrielle darts a look to Xena, taking in her profile. _So gorgeous... Jeez, not again..._  
The bard wipes at her forehead, feeling the sweat. _Gods, I hope wherever we are going, there is a cold lake!_

They set up camp for the night, everything as it usually is... except they are both silent, not just the warrior. Xena works over her sword, the strokes languid and smooth. Gabrielle tries, desperately, to not stare. But she fails, spending the entire evening bouncing between ogling the woman and burning a hole into the ground below. The bard takes in the taut muscles as they glide back and forth, tanned and warm in the firelight. She watches that face, the concentration and focus... _What would it be like to have all that turned onto you? Gods, a person would come on the spot.... Wow, did I just think that?_

Suddenly, Xena is right beside her. Those blue eyes are searching her face, curious and amused and all things Xena in one look. Gabrielle finds all her willpower shot down, all resistance on the pretext of appearances thrown to the side.

"You find me very interesting tonight." Xena states quietly. Gabrielle swallows, not from nervousness, but from the anticipation that something is about to happen, something that has lurked in the back of her mind and in the recesses of her body for far too long.  
"I find you interesting most nights." Gabrielle replies, watching the warriors response. The woman allows the tiniest of grins.  
They are quiet again and Gabrielle decides it is now or never. _Damn the crossbows, full speed ahead._  
"Did you really feel nothing?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"When I bit you, did you really feel nothing?"  
Xena clears her throat and gazes at the fire. "I wouldn't say nothing, no."  
Gabrielle feels her body moving without a care in the world, sliding closer to the warrior's side and she inhales, taking in the scent of Xena's skin. _Delicious, absolutely divine..._  
"Did you... like it?" Gabrielle asks in a whisper, her head slowly tilting down, closer to the place where Xena's arm and shoulder meet, the leather strap and hot skin underneath.  
Xena takes a shuddering breath.  
"I.. well, I..." The warrior's voice is hoarse, but she does not move away. Gabrielle finds her own eyes closing as her lips part, placing the smallest of bites to Xena's flesh. The bard feels tentative fingers grip her thigh and it is not to push her away. _Well, well, well... I am not the only one who has been thinking about that bite!_

"You know, Xena, for saving my life I really owe you." Gabrielle says softly, finally placing the length of her body fully against Xena. The fingers begin a slow caress upon the bard's thigh.  
"You mean getting rid of Joxer isn't payment enough?" Xena breathes out, fixing Gabrielle with a heated gaze.  
Gabrielle feels that look all the way to her toes and reaches out, tilting a willing warrior princess head to the side, admiring the ivory-white skin presented.  
"Oh no, Xena. I have a much better payment in mind."

And with that, Gabrielle sinks her teeth in, tasting the sweetness that is Xena, sucking and nipping, pulling out the most wonderful moan from this warrior's lips.

_I guess that whole ordeal with Bacchus wasn't too bad after all..._


End file.
